shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kosaka Clan
The''' Kosaka Clan''' (小坂のクラン Kosaka no Kuran) is an infamous clan of well trained and skilled assassins that live on a remote island in the Grand Line. The Kosaka clan was respected and praised heavily for their consistent record of assassinating notorious pirates and handing them over to the marines, creating a steady relationship between the two. Several years before the current story line, Ryu Kosaka (the former head of the clan) defected from the family and took the head of an important Marine official, leaving his former clan to be thought of as traitors and labelled as criminals by the World Government. This would forever stain the honor and pride of the Kosaka clan, and leave a permanent dent in their long line of history. Since then, the World Government has come to the see the family as a threat and as such have secretly tried to kill off the members without arising suspicion The Kosaka clan played an important role during the Tower of Judgment arc where they along with the Crimson Wing Pirates launched an assault on the tower, trying to rescue their captured daughter Alidia Kosaka. Their skills and resourcefulness came in handy during the invasion and thanks to both of their efforts, Alidia was saved and a great deal of their members where able to escape (thanks to Angela treating them). History The clan has been established since the beginning age of piracy, led by the former Pirate King Gold Roger. Back then, the clan was constantly hired by the World Government to take on various assassination missions of pirates in exchange for a hefty amount of beri. Like the S-Rogues, they prefer to operate in the darkness and like to keep all information about them top secret. This has led to a ground breaking rule in the clan that if any of them should be captured/taken in for questioning, then they would commit suicide immediately and keep the secrets of the family hidden. Even though they undertake tasks for the World Government and consider them as mutual allies, the clan has absolutely no interest in joining or becoming on good terms with them. They only care about what the World Government can offer them and nothing more. The same can also be said about the WG as well, choosing not to go after and wipe out the entire clan for the sole reason of they're useful abilities they offer them. It was even stated that if it wasn't for the fact that the WG praised their skills, they would have taken action against them a long time ago (like the Shichibukai). Influence Many know of and fear the Kosaka Clan due to their immense reputation of never failing a mission. They are very similar to the S-Rogues and have almost the same amount of praise and reputation they have and still have, although the S-Rogues are much more feared seeing as how all three of their members are Vice Admiral class. Despite not being one of the Three Powers, many people consider them to be an entire power on their own almost on the same level as the Yonkou. To anyone who knows them and has ever had the unforunate pleasure of being on their targeted list, they know exactly that the rumors of the clan being superhuman are true. Family Law There are three fundamental laws of the clan that were established decades ago. These three laws are: #Philosophy One: Any member who has been captured and taken in to be questioned, they are to commit suicide as an absolutely last means of keeping the secrets of the clan. #Philosophy Two: The mission always comes first and if it means sacrificing the lives of another member to complete an objective, then there is no other choice. If it can be avoided then that is beneficial but if it must be done, it must be done. #Philosophy Three: All female members of the clan are expected to find suitable "masters" who they shall serve once they have been deemed worthy of serving. They must pledge their eternal loyalty to those individuals and if they are of the opposite gender, they are to marry them. The third rule was overruled by Suji Kosaka after the betrayal of Ryu Kosaka and he forbade any of his members to fall in love or get married to other members, seeing as his trust for other organazations was strained at the time. When the Red Wing Pirates saved Alidia, he lifted the ban and allowed relationships to be pursued. Strength The Kosaka clan is made up of a family of incredibly skilled swordsman and have unique fighting styles and secret techniques that surpass human capacity. Like Suji Kosaka has stated, each member of the family puts the family above their own life and devote themselves to becoming stronger for the sake of clan. This had led to some of their members creating unique combination attacks with their fellow clansmen and obtaining different secrets from around the Grand Line. Two of their defected members, Ryu Kosaka and Alidia Kosaka have proven themselves to possess superhuman senses and are leagues above the other members, including the current head of the family and his wife (though they are old and their skills have heavily decreased). Members In total, there are around a hundred members of the clan who live in Kosaka Village. Out of these members, the clan is divided into main branch family members and lower branch familiy members. All members of the main branch are either directly related to Suji Kosaka (the current head and the son of the founder of the Kosaka Clan) and Kana Kosaka his wife or have been adopted into their family. The only member who is the biological childof these two are Alidia Kosaka. Ryu Kosaka was adopted into the family along with the other girls apart of the main branch. The lower branch family members are individuals who are not directly related to Suji Kosaka at all and have either been taken into the clan or are related to members who serve the main branch. People like Hanzo Kosaka who serves as a maid to the Kosaka clan have no blood relationship with any of them and are among the members who's sole purpose is to heed every command the main branch gives them. Connections Depite not wanting to come out in the open and communicating with other organizations, the Kosaka Clan has built a steady relationship with the World Government. Though, that relationship has been shattered thanks to the betrayal of Ryu Kosaka who shamed the clan's name. After being targeted by the World Government and losing their prized swordsman, the Kosaka Clan shifted their views of alliances and trust and focused solely on strengthening the power of their current members. Coming into contact with the Red Wing Pirates, the pirate crew was able to change their views on people and allowed them to trust in people other than their own once again. So far, the only group that the clan trusts wholeheartedly is the Red Wing Pirates and have sworn to come to their aid whenever they ask for it. After rescuing Alidia Kosaka from impossible odds and coming back alive, Suji Kosaka truly believed that the Red Wing Pirates were a crew among crews and had no qualms with letting Alidia going with them to repay their debt towards them. Trivia *Like the Wado County, the Kosaka Clan are a family who have been given the name of a position related to some fictional character, in this case "Ninjas". Site Navigation Category:One World Category:Groups Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Ninja Category:Red Wing Pirates Allies Category:Reach For The Sky